Somebody's Watching
by cplust
Summary: Bella has a stalker who sends her weird letters. When the letters start getting more aggressive, B's mother decides living with her father would be best. Finally, things start to feel safe—normal again. Will B ever meet her so-called stalker? AH/CC/Angst
1. Chapter 1

fu·ri·ous /ˈfyʊəriəs/

_–adjective_

1. full of fury, violent passion, or rage; extremely angry; enraged: _He was furious about the accident._

2. intensely violent, as wind or storms.

3. of unrestrained energy, speed, etc.: _furious activity._

_Origin: _

1300–50; Middle English Latin _furiōsus_. See fury, -ous

_—Related forms_

fu·ri·ous·ly, _adverb_

fu·ri·ous·ness, _noun _

_\\  
_

"Uh, fuck..." I say, reading over the familiar chicken scrawl addressed to me. Immediately my heart starts racing, and I want to yell but whatever comes out is no louder then a whisper.

My mind goes completely blank as I read and re-read the letter in front of me. It's a definition, more then likely found in a dictionary or online. All the phrases, definitions and pictures he's sent me over the past couple of months come rushing back.

Scanning the street quickly but thoroughly, I notice that nothing seems out of the ordinary. Everything is how it would be any other day, I come home from school, checking the mail just in case my mother forget on her way home from work. I force my feet to move, as I run up the driveway, over the grass, up the steps, throwing the door open with as much force as I can muster.

"Bella," my mother gasps, standing in the hallway, her sleeves rolled up and a dishtowel is pinched between her fingers. She takes in my appearance, in which I can tell I look completely frightened. "What is..." She starts to ask, but stops when she noticed the envelope clenched between my fist. "Oh, no..."

"He's back." I breathe, my chest heaving uncontrolably.

* * *

"Isn't there anything you can do?" My mother begs the sheriff. The letter I had received only a couple hours ago was crumbled in between her hands. She holds it out for him to look at, but he declines; he's already read over it, a dozen times.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dwyer. We've already looked into it. We've had all of our officers on the case, and we can't find anything. He doesn't seem to leave any clues, or any DNA on the letters your daughter is receiving. I'm sorry but we don't have anything left. Unfortunately we can't do anything unless the perpetrator actually... strikes."

"So, that's it? You're just going to let my baby get kidnapped? _Is that what you're telling me?" _

"Mom..." I say, grabbing her elbow, in which she wraps her arm around me.

The sheriff grimaces, looking down at the papers lying on his desk; they are of every single letter or picture I have received from this person. "We can have some officers patrolling the neighbourhood. And if you still don't feel comfortable about your daughters safety, I'm sure we can get someone to escort Bella to school. But I'm afraid that's all we can do Mrs. Dwyer. I'm very sorry."

"Thanks for nothing," my mother says furiously. She pulls me tighter to her body, and drags me towards the door. "Come on baby, let's go."

"Mom," I say calmly once we are in the car. I can tell she is silently freaking out, as she cannot for the life of her get the key into the ignition. "Mom," I say again, putting my hand on her shaking one.

"I need you to go stay with your father until this blows over,"

"What?_ Why?_" I ask, a little caught off guard. She turns to me then with her tired, lifeless eyes. I can tell that she feels defeated, it didn't take much to read my mother–always an open book; she wore her emotions on her face. I know that she's worried; I can see it in her eyes_ and_ in her smile.

My recently re-married mother has taking every precaution is protecting me and keeping me safe when she should be spending that time with her new husband. These last couple of months have been hard on me but have been a lot harder on her. I may have to always look over my shoulder, but she would never forgive herself is something happened to me. I was scared, but she was terrified.

"I can't do this anymore, Bella. I don't feel safe with you here. This time, this letter is angry and I can't protect you from him if he decides to finally make a move. I don't even know what he looks like for crying out loud." My mother sighs heavily, caressing my cheek and wiping the tears that I hadn't even known were falling. "I... I just feel like you would be a lot safer with your father."

I suck back a breath and fall heavily into my seat. I look at my terrified mother, and then my gaze shifts to the pedestrians walking the street; anyone of these mysterious people could be my stalker, and I wouldn't even know. My mother squeezes my hand, reassuring me everything will be alright and after a long sigh, I slowly nod my head. "Okay, I'll go."

* * *

**A/N: **Another new story, I know.

I feel as though I should mention a couple things. I'm not exactly sure if rape will be mentioned or will happen in my story (so bear with me). If it is mentioned, it will not be in great detail. I'm just letting you know because I'm aware that it could trigger something. But foul language is a must in this story, along with drugs (not hardcore drugs) and intercourse will also be mentioned in later chapters.

Also, no beta this time around so don't mind the small errors and grammar mistakes.

The letter is the definition at the very top. Bella's stalker only sends her definitions of how he is feeling about her that particular day, he never writes her a _real_ letter.

I should also mention, I watch a lot of Criminal Minds.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to stop at the station for a bit when we get into town." My father says for the first time since we've been in the car. He drums his fingers awkwardly on the steering wheel, no doubt trying to conjure some kind of conversation. "We just hired a new deputy, and someone needs to show him the ropes. Plus, we should... erm, talk about what's going on back home."

He glances at me from his spot in the drivers seat and I force a grim, tight-lipped smile and nod my head. "Sure."

At the station, everyone is excited to see the chiefs daughter. They clap their hands when I enter and pull me into uncomfortable hugs. Even though, none of these strange people are familiar to me, I am familiar to them. They've watched me grow from a toddler, to a teenager during the summers I would visit my father.

My father leaves me in his office while he attends to his sheriff duties. I'm pampered with baked goods and coffee until he has time to see me. When he finally enters the room, he is with a man who looks around the same age as my father. "This is deputy Miller, Bells. He's the new officer in town."

"Oh, hi." I say politely, offering a brief wave.

"Hi, Bella." He smiles kindly, as my father takes a seat in his chair directly across from where I am sitting. Deputy Miller leans on the desk and crosses his arms at his chest. "I heard you got a stalker situation."

"Erm... that's why she's here," My father frowns, "The letters got pretty aggressive when my ex-wife decided to get the cops up there involved. I guess he didn't like that very much."

"No, probably not." Deputy Miller says, looking down at me.

* * *

It has been more then a couple years since the last time I visited my father. It wasn't like I didn't think about him, or that I didn't want to come. I was just getting older, I was making friends and starting my life. I didn't want to spend every summer in Forks, Washington if I didn't have too. There have been a few times where I would ask my father to visit me in Florida, but he declined, having so much work to do around Forks, being the police chief and all.

I only hoped he didn't hold it against me in some way.

The house I grew up in until I was the age of two, was exactly the same as it's always been. The kitchen was still painted that pale baby blue, with the miss-matched chairs and yellow curtains. The living room still had old framed photos of my mother and father at their wedding day, and school photo's of me as I got older sitting on top of the mantel. The only thing that was different was that the furniture was pointed to a plasma instead of the old chunky television, that I grew up watching Saturday mornings.

My childhood bedroom was exactly the way I had left it the last time I left years ago. The most uncomfortable bed on the planet was pushed against the back wall, facing the only window in the room. An old trunk was against my bed, while a desk and an old computer modem was tucked in the far corner collecting dust. The walls were still that disgusting yellow, my parents had painted before I was born. Right away, I made a mental note to paint it another colour in the near future.

Shutting the door behind me, I heaved a sigh of relief, finally being left alone for the first time since I've came here–away from my father, his friends and their interrogation. As I started unpacking my belongings, I found myself getting distracted and going through my childhood things; old newspaper clipping I kept the summer, I decided I wanted to be a journalist; the origami bird, Jake and I decided to make one damp afternoon, after surfing the internet; old polarize photos of the many friends I've encountered here during my summers down at the beach and my childhood blanket–the only thing my father asked for in the divorce.

After everything was finally packed and put away, I lay down onto my childhood bed; the springs poking into my back and eventually I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Uh, can you help me find my class?"

The dark haired women looks up from desk, offering me a simple smile as I hand her my class schedule and map of the school. "It's just down the hall, sweetie." She says, as I lean on the counter. She points on the map exactly where my classroom is. Still unsure as to where to go, I bite my lip nervously. "Here, I can get a member of the student body to show you where all your classes are. Just one moment, dear."

"Sure."

The women disappears into the room behind her, in which I'm assuming is the office. I'm skimming the rules and regulations of Forks High when she returns, a taller boy with short blond hair and blue eyes in tow. "This is Micheal Newton," She introduces him, while he offers a polite wave and a smile. I return the gesture. "He'll be showing you to your classes this morning, Miss. Swan."

When Micheal starts walking down the hall, I follow him. "So, Isabella, is it?" He asks, reading it from my schedule in his hands.

"I prefer Bella."

"Bella, it is then." He smirks. "So, you're the chiefs daughter, huh?"

"Uh... yeah. " I say awkwardly, scratching my forehead.

When I pulled up this morning in the police cruiser with the towns police chief in the drivers seat, I didn't need to know how to read minds to know that I was already labelled the school snitch.

Micheal laughs. "That's gotta be torture. What brings you to shitty old Forks?"

"Oh, um..." I say uncomfortably, not wanting to talk about why I had moved here. "Just stuff back at home."

"It's alright, Bella." He smirks. "You don't need to tell me. Here's your class, though." Micheal stops, almost causing me to run into him. He points to the room that is labelled _Math 3 _and hands me back my schedule.

"Thanks." I murmur.

"No problem, I'll see you in English." Confused, I look down at my schedule to find the class that I apparently share with him.

In math class, I met a seemingly nice, quiet girl Angela and her mousy, loud friend Lauren. Angela had long dark hair and wore glasses. Lauren on the other hand, didn't really stand out much to me; she looked like everyone else in Forks–pale skin and a bad perm. During math class, I mostly kept to myself–trying to catch up, since I had arrived in the middle of the semester, I was almost two months behind. By the end of class, I found out that Angela and I also shared biology class together, which we had next next. I was thankful when she offered to walk with me because it was on the other side of the school, and I would have most likely gotten lost.

On our way to biology, Angela pointed out several things that she thought I should know, being the new student and all–the cafeteria, the library, the junior girls bathroom and jock hall. "That's where all the jocks and cheerleaders lockers are. I try to avoid that hall as much as possible."

"Whys that?" I ask, genuinely curious. As we're walking past jock hall, I happen to look down. It looks like a normal hall to me, but as I take a closer look, I notice a burly looking boy–man leaning against the lockers. Between his legs is a blond bombshell of a women, and almost immediately I feel insecure. She smacks his chest lightly while he laughs at something she says. When they share a long, passionate kiss, I look away, feeling as though I'm invading their private space.

"They're not the most friendly people."

In biology, Angela already had a lab partner. So, I sat in the very back of the classroom with the lab table to myself. I focused on my work for the entire class, trying to catch up for the test that we have next week. When the bell rings, I slowly start packing up my stuff. Angela and the girl she sits next to during class–I learned her name was Jessica, invite me to sit with them at lunch. I accept happily, not wanting to spend the lunch period by myself.

At lunch nobody really talks to me, but I'm happy to sit with them, opposed to being by myself. Angela and Jessica share a discussing about the end-of-semester-finals and I sit back and listen to what was going to be on the test. About halfway through lunch period, I notice Micheal and an olive skin-tone boy walking towards the table. Micheal comes up behind Jessica, causing her to squeal. Immediately, I flinch at the unexpected sound. Micheal laughs and kisses her on the cheek.

"Where were you?" She asks him sweetly. I notice how she tries to seem seductive by looking up at him through her batting eyelashes.

"Smoking in my truck with Tyler–" Micheal looks up then, and notices for the first time that I'm sitting at the table."Oh, hi Bella."

"Hi." I murmur quietly, taking a bite of my celery.

"You know her?" Jessica asks. The astonishment apparent to her voice.

"Yeah." Micheal smiles, as he takes the empty chair beside me. Micheal's friend waves at him, and tells him he'll talk to him later before he exits out of the cafeteria. "I showed her to her first class. Did you find all of your classes alright?"

"So far, so good."

"What class did you just have? Bio, was it?" Mike asks, tilting his head to the side, as if he is trying to remember. I simple nod.

"She sits with Cullen." Announces Jessica.

"Who?" I inquire.

"He wasn't here today." Angela adds, narrowing her eyes at Jessica. "He's suspended."

"Who is he?"

"Edward Cullen." Micheal spits his name with such disgust. He looks as though he just ate some kind of sour candy, the way his face scrunches up.

"He's dreamy," Jessica laughs.

"Shut the fuck up, Jessica." Micheal growls. "He is not."

"I think he is," She pouts and shrugs.

"Why was he suspended?" I query.

"He was caught smoking weed on school property," Angela rolls her eyes. "When they searched him, they found more. Your father was here and everything, Bella." My mouth form an "O" shape, not really having anything else to say. I awkwardly look down at the table and aimlessly draw circles with my fingers. Jessica changes the subject, talking about some vampire show she watched last night. Micheal looks uninterested and a little bit disgusted as she smacks her gum. "So, what do you have next Bella?"

"Uhh, Let me check." I murmur, not exactly remembering what I have next. I open the zipper compartment on my school bag, that is seated beside my chair. "Uhh..." I say rummaging through it's contents until I feel a piece of paper. "I have..."

"You have English," Micheal blurts. "With me."

"Oh," I say, looking at the piece of paper anyway. After confirming, that I in fact have English, I smile jokingly at Angela. "I guess I have English."

"There's a seat beside me that's free if you want it." Micheal mentions.

I shrug my shoulders. "Thanks."

"No problem." Micheal grins, "Hey, we can actually go now if you like." He says this as he scuffs the plastic chair out from the table and grabs my school bag, hoisting it over his shoulders with loud grunt. I notice that Jessica isn't pleased with the attention Micheal is giving me. Not really much to say in the matter, I shrug my shoulders and stand up. I can practically see the stream coming from Jessica's ears as Micheal slings his arm around my shoulder, and proceeds to drag me towards the door. "Class'll be starting soon."

After English I had physical education in the gym. Even though I had a pretty good idea as to where the gym was, Micheal insisted on walking me anyway. "Well, thanks for... er, showing me around."

He leans on the on the vending machine and crosses his arms. "You know, Bella. You don't look much like your dad at all."

"Um..." I say, tilting my head in confusion not really knowing what to say to that. Was that suppose to be a pick-up line?

"It's a good thing." Mike smirks, "A _real _good thing." It doesn't go unnoticed how much emphasize he puts on "real."

"Okay..." I snort awkwardly.

Mike laughs. "Well, there's the gym." I nod and start making my way towards it when he reaches out and grabs my elbow. "Do you need a drive home after school? I noticed the chief dropping you off this morning in his cruiser."

I shake my head, tucking a piece of hair behind my ears. "No, I'm just going to take the bus."

"Well, let me know if you ever need a drive." Mike smiles, "It's on the way, anyway."

Walking into the gym, I notice that everybody is wearing their grey and red Forks High uniform and I inwardly grown at the thought of wearing shorts in front of everybody. "Isabella Swan?" The man-like women, who I assume is the coach says, running over to me with a clip board in her hand.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You can sit out today," She points towards the bleachers on the stage, where a couple of kids are sitting. I happen to notice that, they are in fact, not wearing their gym uniform. "I'll have you a uniform tomorrow for class. What are you," Her eyes skim my body and suddenly I feel naked. I squeeze my legs together uncomfortably. "A small?"

"Medium."

"Okay. I'll get that tomorrow for you. You can have a seat next to Alice Brandon, over there." The coach points towards the stage where a girl with long black hair sits on the very bottom of the stage. Her hood is up, and from what I can tell–she's reading a magazine.

Coach blows his whistle and stalks away, screaming: "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, GIVE ME FIVE LAPS."

My eyes are wide and immediately I feel tone-deaf. Pushing my finger into my ear, trying to get my hearing back, I make my way towards the bleachers. I sit a couple seats from so-called-Alice and notice that she's laughing at me. "Hi, I'm Alice." She giggles, shutting her magazine and sitting it next to her.

"Bella." I smile.

She laughs then, "I know. _Everybody _knows. You're the chiefs daughter."

I sigh heavily and frown. "Will I ever be known as something different?"

"Doubtful," Alice grins. "You're sort of a legend around here. Er, a myth I guess you would say."

"Huh?" I tilt my head in confusion. "Why?"

"Nobody ever really believed Charlie Swan could procreate." Alice winks, "I guess his swimmers were a lot stronger then anything gave him credit for."

"Oh, _soo _gross."

Alice laughs and picks up her magazine, flipping through it. "What is the most outrageous thing you would do for cold, hard cash? A. Play strip poker with a co-ed group of friends? B. Star in a _girls gone wild_ video? Or C. Sing a seductive pop song like _LoveGame _at a karaoke bar?"

"Uh... A, I guess."

"Really?" Alice muses. "Figured you as a _girls gone wild _type of girl."

While everybody else did laps, Alice quizzed me. By the end of the class she found out that I was more mysterious then an over-sharer, that I'm not obsessed with my ex, that I'm in fact, not intimidating at all, that I'm fairly picky when it comes to boys and who I date, and lastly, that I'm very much a good girl, opposed to being a bad girl. I also found stuff out about Alice–that her IQ when it comes to reality shows is ridiculously high, and that she's watched the new _Sex and the City _movie over a dozen times, her favorite actor is Hayden Christensen and she hates the color orange.

When the bell rings, everybody is rushing out the doors. I quickly pack up my belongings just as Alice is walking down the bleacher steps. I hurry to catch up. "Do you take the bus?"

Alice nods happily. "Usually my cousin drives me home, but he's not going to be around for a while."

"Good, because I have no idea where to go." I breath a sigh of relief.

"Here, I'll show you." Alice smiles, linking her arm with mine. "We can be bus buddies."

* * *

**A/N:** Not exactly sure why, but that was sort of a bitch to write. I hate writing Bella meeting new people, it's very difficult - I find anyway.

Anyway, it's almost 3 in the morning. I'm going to bed. Night.

Oh, and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Swan, pick up the pace. You're falling behind."

Groaning, I barrel my way through the herd of classmates. I feel the burn in my legs as my muscles tighten with every stretch. My rib cage is throbbing, but I do not slow down. I am on my last lap when my tired legs finally decide to give out on me. Stumbling, I brace myself before I hit the gymnasium floor. Instead all I see is yellow before I crash, taking someone down with me.

"Oh my _god._" My eyes are wide. "I'm _so _sorry."

The girl shrieks, rubbing her slightly bruising leg. "What the fuck?"

"Hale, Swan. Get the hell off of my floor." Coach yells, blowing her whistle. Instinctively, I cover my ears. From the corner of my eye, I see and hear Alice giggling from her place on the bleachers. Her head falls back in laughter when I flip her the bird.

"She fucking pushed me,"

"I did not," I argue, rolling my eyes. "I _fell_."

"I don't care what the hell happened. Both of you, get changed and sit on the bleachers for the rest of the class. Hale, you better ice that leg of yours."

Heaving myself off of the floor, I quickly brush myself up, fixing my _Forks High _gym uniform until everything is in place. I offer the girl that I had fallen onto a helping hand, but instead she glares at me and my hand in disgust. Pushing herself off of the floor, she stumbles at first but quickly finds her footing as she makes her way to the locking room. Trailing behind her, I hear a string of profanities, probably meant for me.

Before entering the locker room, I search for Alice's eyes somewhere on the bleachers. When I find them, she waves and offers me a comforting smile, and even from so far away I can see the amusement in her eyes. I roll my own before pushing the door open.

* * *

Alice was still laughing as we boarded onto the bus. "It was hilarious watching you run with your two _very_ obvious left feet, but my god—taking Rosalie down with you. That was priceless."

"It wasn't funny." I murmur, walking behind Alice down the isle. "She hates me."

"Rosalie hates everyone." Alice shrugged, picking a seat towards the middle and bouncing into it. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm seeing a friend."

"A _friend?" _Alice enquires, a smirk on her lips.

"Yes," I stick my tongue out. "A friend. Jake. Jacob. Whatever. He's my dads best friends, son. I've known him for almost my whole life. I haven't seen him yet, since I've been here."

"Well, if you can get away from this so called _friend_." Alice wiggles her eyebrows jokingly. "Jake. Jacob or whatever. There is this bonfire this weekend down at the beach. You should come."

"Yeah," I smile. "I might be there."

* * *

"Door _open. _You know the rules."

"You'd think," Jake trails off, getting up from his spot on my computer desk chair and opens the door just a crack. "After all this time, your dad would realize I'm not trying to jump your shit." He smiles broadly, while he finds his way back to his seat. "If I wanted to, I would have tried a_ long_ time ago."

"You're so full of shit, Jake." I laugh, throwing a pillow at his head. "Please don't tell me, you actually don't remember the countless times you've tried to get up my shirt."

"That doesn't count." Jake chuckles, throwing the pillow back at me. I catch it and tuck it under my arms. "I was like ten. And I didn't _try,_ you let me."

"Whatever. And try fifteen, jackass." I smirk knowingly.

"Ah," Jacob smiles seductively. "Remember that summer you wore that sexy blue dress and every time you leaned forward, I could see your black lace bra."

"I was fourteen," I sigh. "I'm sure there wasn't much to see."

"_That_ is where you're wrong my friend." Jake wiggles his eyebrows. "You were devolving quite nice, if I do say so myself." He winks, "That whole summer, I had a hard on for you."

"Nice, Jake." I roll my eyes.

"Do you remember that night, we went to the beach after it was closed. We ended up falling asleep on the sand, and the next day we were woken up by the beach police." Jake snickers. "We got into so much trouble."

"I remember." I say cracking up. "I wasn't allowed to see you for three weeks. By the time we were allowed to hang out, summer was practically over and I had to go back home. Also, I ripped my shorts trying to get over that freaking gate."

"I forgot about that." Jake chuckles. "But I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the first time we kissed."

"Are you hitting on me, Jake?" I laugh awkwardly.

I'm looking down at the sleeve of my sweater that is resting on top of the pillow, I clench to tightly between my arm and my body when I hear the floor board creek under Jake's weight. I swallow thickly, and audibly as I watch him sit beside me on the bed, so close that I can feel the warmth of his skin through my sweater.

"You know," Jake breathes, "You were my first kiss."

"You were my first _everything_," I smile at the memories. "The first time we.. did _it_," I force out through an awkward laugh. "I wouldn't look at you for weeks."

"I remember. I thought you hated me," Jake says in a hushed tone, inching his face closer to mine.

"No," I say quietly, biting my lip in anticipation. "Definitely not." I whisper, closing my eyes when I feel his hot breath fan my face. "Not even close," I murmur grazing my lips against his, not kissing—not yet.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie shouts from the bottom of the stairs, causing me to jump back quickly. My eyes are wide, while Jake's hold a hint of amusement. "What did I say about that damn door?"

Jake crackles, rolling his eyes, as I unfold my legs and hop off the bed. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Where too?" I ask, holding onto the door knob.

He taps his finger to his chin and pretends he is thinking before saying: "the beach."

Time passed quickly from the countless laughs Jake and I had on the beach. We rolled our jeans up and played in the freezing, shallow water until the tide came in. We talked aimlessly about unimportant stuff, just reminiscing about our past and the couple times we've hooked up. Nothing felt better then being with Jake, laughing so hard I was breathless and my sides were throbbing.

Soon the sky turned dark, and people started showing up, getting the beach ready for the bonfire later that night. I guess that was our cue to leave...

* * *

Cars, trucks and jeeps surrounded the fence, leaving their headlights on so that they were shining out onto the beach. Coolers were placed around the small fire lit in the middle of the beach, and all the cars were all tuned so that they were playing the same radio station. Groups of people were scattered all over the place, holding beer and liquor bottles.

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice yell, before I had even made it past the gate onto beach grounds. My gaze traveled to the sound of the voice, and I noticed Alice running up to me, sand flying behind her with every step. She's wearing a black skirt, and pink sweater, carrying her heels in her hand. "I thought you weren't gonna show."

I point my thumb towards Jake, who is leaning against a yellow jeep, talking to a small group of people. "Luckily Jake wanted to come."

"Ah," Alice taps her temple in amusement. "The so called _friend_ is real. I just thought you were ditching me."

"I wasn't ditching you," I say, crossing my arms. "Jake's real."

Alice opens to mouth as if she is about to say something, but stops as her lips form into a small smile. I look toward her gaze and see Jake walking towards us. "What's up, you short little shit?"

"Nothing, perv." Alice laughs, punching his arm.

"Ow, bitch." Jake chuckles, rubbing his arm, jokingly.

"Wait," I breath. "You guys are.. friends?" I clarify, a little thrown off guard.

"Bella," Alice pronounces. "It's Forks." She says this as if it explains everything. "Everybody knows everybody. Everyone is in each others shit."

"Oh,"

"Also, I'm best friends with her cousin," Jake says as he wraps his arm around me. "Where is that fucker anyway? Was he able to get out?"

"You know mom." Alice rolls her eyes. "She knew I was coming here tonight, so she looked the other way when Edward walked out the front door. He's here somewhere," She says, shifting her gaze to the beach. Alice searches the beach before turning back to us and shrugging. "Probably with Laur or Vikki."

"I'm sure I'll see him." Jake's grip loosens around my shoulders until he is walking off towards the beach. He loosely links his hand with mine. "I'm gonna get a drink. You guys want anything?"

"Smirnoff, please." Alice smiles.

Jake is looking at me waiting for an answer. "Uh, same,"

An hour and a half later, Alice and I are sitting on a tree branch a fair distance away from the fire. I'm on my fourth drink, while she is on her filth. We talk aimlessly about Alice's favorite movie; she tells me the whole entire story, not leaving out one detail. At the end of her story, I feel as though I don't need to even watch the movie; I feel as though I've already seen it.

More people have started to arrive, making the beach more crowded then it has been all night. It surprises me that my dad and his friends haven't noticed or heard the bonfire yet.

"Alice," I squeal, squeezing her arm. Placing my bottle in the sand beside me, I clench my legs together. "I need to pee. _Bad_."

Alice giggles. "Get Jake to take you."

"Where is he? I haven't seen him all night." I pout.

"Over there," She points to a group of people, as she takes a sip of her drink.

Pushing myself off of the log, and holding Alice's shoulder for support, I slightly stumble my way over to the semi-large group of people. When I'm close enough for him to hear me, I put on my best lop-sided smile and yell in sing-song voice: "Jaaaaake."

Not paying attention to the ground, I trip over something; an empty beer bottle, perhaps. Just as I'm about to plant my face into the sand, Jake catches me by my elbow. Finally, when I am standing, he cups my face in his hand, and looks into my eyes. He says: "Are you drunk, Bella Swan?"

"I might be," I smile, and clench my knees together. "I need to pee, _really _bad. And Alice won't come with me. I don't wanna go in the woods by myself. "

Luckily Jake agrees to go, and I hold onto his arm for support as walking through the sand is very difficult when you're drunk. Deep into the woods, but close enough to the beach where I can still hear laughing and the music that is almost muted by the wind, I am skipping my ways up the dirt path and humming idly to myself, whereas Jake is walking at a turtles pace.

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before." Jake laughs, "You're kind of cute when you're drunk."

Smiling to myself, I stop and turn around so that I am now facing Jake while he walks towards me. Just as he is a couple feet away from me, he slows until he comes to a stop, when his body is pressed tightly to mine. As I am looking up at Jake, he is looking down at me. His gaze shifts between my eyes and lips and I know what is coming next.

"Are you taking advantage of me Jacob Black?" I murmur, just inches away from his lips. His alcohol scented breath fans my face as he brings his hands up and cups my cheeks in them. His hands are large—so large that it almost feels like he can wrap his whole hand around my face.

Jake rubs just below my ear with his thumbs, and I close my eyes, leaning into his touch. When his lips finally touch mine, I press my forehead against his and forcefully push my tongue into his mouth until we are kissing breathlessly. For leverage, I grab a fist full of Jake's hair and push my body closer to his. His hands travel down my sides, almost annoyingly slow until they rest on my behind, and he begins to lift me—

"_Get the fuck away from me._"

Everything freezes, my mouth on Jake's, and my eyes immediately pop open. Seemingly Jake has the same idea, as his are open as well, and I am looking straight into his brown eyes.

"_I'm serious, Tyler. Get the fuck away from me._"

Removing my lips from Jake's, I take a step back and listen. When I don't hear anything over the low radio beats coming from the beach, I hold my breath until I hear screaming again.

"_I will seriously call the fucking cops again, if you fucking touch me_—_"_

"Is that... Alice?" I whisper. _  
_

Jake's eyes go wide before he starts running down the path we just came from, until he is out of sight. Confused, and a little caught off guard, I make my way down the same path as Jake ran just seconds ago.

As soon as my feet reach the sand, I am searching for Alice or Jake. At first, I can't find them, so my eyes scan the beach again and finally my sight zeros in on Alice, who is standing in front of the tree branch I left her on, Tyler—a boy from school, is pointing his finger in front of her face, scolding her as if she was some sort of child. Even though I have no idea what is going on, I run to Alice's rescue.

I stand on the edge of the small circle of people surrounding Alice and Tyler. Taking in Alice's appearance; her shirt looks wrinkled, as if somebody grabbed it, and tears are streaming down her face. Just as I am about to run to my new friends side, Jake comes out of nowhere, grabbing Tyler by the collar of his shirt and throws him roughly onto the ground.

"We told you to fucking _leave _her the fuck alone, cockroach."

"She came to me, man."

Suddenly Alice's eyes are wide, "That's _bullshit_!"

Jake picks Tyler up by his shirt, and throws him back onto the ground. The people around them are laughing and telling Jake to hit him. I decide that this is the best time to run to Alice's aid. When she notices me running towards her, relief runs through her and immediately I can tell she's relaxed. She clenches my hand, and I weave our fingers together.

"Are you okay? What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. Just this _piece of shit _won't leave me the hell alone." When Alice yells "piece of shit," Tyler's eyes narrow in on her, and he begins to charge at us. Alice yelps and angles her body behind mine, but she doesn't need to as Jake grabs Tyler by the waste and throws him back onto the ground, kicking him in the stomach to make sure he actually stays down this time.

Suddenly the crowd parts and a boy—no older then Jake or I, steps into the circle. A girl, who I recognize as Lauren from school, is holding onto his arm. As soon as Alice notices his presence, she is running towards him. "Edward," She breaths, clutching onto him, so tight that he almost falls backwards.

He—Edward, smooths her hair. "Is he giving you a hard time again, Ali?"

Alice nods into his chest. "Here, um..." Edward says as he looks around the circle; finally, his eyes fall on me. "You," He says, pointing at me. "You're friends with Alice?" I nod simply, "Come here for a minute."

"Okay..."

"Alice," Edward whispers in her ear, before looking at me. "Your friend..."

"Bella," I say.

"Your friend _Bella _is going to stay with you for a sec, while I _speak_ with Tyler. Okay?"

"Okay." Alice nods against his chest before she takes a deep breath and moves away from Edward. He hugs her shoulders for a moment before walking over to Jake and Tyler.

Linking arms with Alice, she lets her head fall onto my shoulder. "You live pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah," She murmurs. "Just down the street."

"You wanna get outta here? I can come over for the night, if you want."

"Yeah, lets go." She says, walking down the beach, dragging me along with her.

Just as we're about to exit the beach, I hear a _smack_—fist on skin, and a bunch of laughs. I roll my eyes, and hold Alice closer to me. Even though I'm completely mind boggled by the whole thing; even though I have no idea whats going on—Alice is my friend, and I _will _be there for her.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter done.

I was planning on posted this chapter, like... 2 weeks ago. But shit came up, and I never got around to it. And last Tuesday, I was planning on posting it again (Tuesday is the date, I'm gonna try and post on. It's the day when I have nothing going on). But I didn't like the ending, and I wanted to change it up a bit. It sort of took me a while to get it to where I like it, and I'm not exactly sure I like it all that much, lol. But it'll due, :)

Review, pleassseeee.


End file.
